


Keeping Secrets

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Child Abuse, Homophobia, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s gotten good at hiding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Abuse. Blaine’s parents go away a lot on business. When Blaine was too young to stay home by himself, his aunt/uncle/or some other relative would come and stay with him. This relative was very abusive but Blaine never worked up the courage to tell his parents about it. He got away from the abuse by going to Dalton, then being old enough for his parents to trust him by himself for long periods of time. Then, present day, the abusive relative is invited to stay over, despite the fact that Blaine’s not happy about it. When the two are alone, the abuse begins again, but Blaine is older now and fights back. When he fights back, the relative just gets more aggressive and hurts Blaine severely. Sam and Tina notice the marks and force Blaine to tell them what’s going on then help him get out of the abusive situation. MUST: Blaine’s mom, dad and Cooper have no idea.

"Please daddy," Blaine sobbed hysterically, clutching at his father’s slacks. "No, no, no."

"You stop this right now Blaine Devon Anderson," His mother scolded, pulling the sobbing eight year old off and placing him aside. "Uncle Randy is being very nice and staying with you for the week. You stop this rudeness."

"I don’t want Uncle Randy!" Blaine choked out. "Can Cooper come watch me? I want Cooper."

"Your brother is in California," Lisa frowned and checked her luggage. "We have to go. Be good for you uncle."

Blaine tried to follow his parents but his uncle grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Uncle Randy was a huge man, hovering over him and squeezed his arm tightly. 

"Stop your fucking crying," He mumbled as soon as the door closed. Blaine scrubbed at his face and nodded, sniffling. 

Uncle Randy had started babysitting him when Cooper left for college. He obviously hated Blaine, and the small boy had the bruises to prove it.

Blaine’s shoulders slumped and he tried to scurry out of the room but Randy grabbed the back of his shirt, jerking him back so hard he fell and cracked his head on the hardwood. He curled up a little and stared up at his uncle with wide eyes. 

"Now, we have a week together. I am going to have some buddies over for poker and drinks tonight so don’t you dare make a noise or come downstairs," He crouched down and grabbed a handful of the boy’s hair. "Understand?"

"Yes," Blaine gasped out and scrambled up the stairs. He spent the night nursing a headache and ignoring the hunger gnawing at his stomach. 

When he turned eleven his parents started letting him stay on his own and Blaine was thrilled. He started only seeing Uncle Randy on random holidays and could hide in a room with Cooper until he left. Although it was clear Randy wasn’t happy when he came out he was able to avoid being alone with him.

When he was seventeen, Randy had to move. 

"It’ll just be a few days," His mother sighed, looking up at her clearly upset son. "He just needs to stay with us for a few days."

"No."

"It’s not up for debate Blaine."

He scowled but nodded, he could be scarce for a few days. He could avoid him. 

On the second day of Randy’s visit, his parents left for a business dinner. Blaine had gathered some food in his room and was well prepared to just hide out for the night. 

"I hear you’re a fag now," His uncle said from the doorway, making him stiffen. 

"I’ve always been gay."

"I know," Randy rolled his eyes and walked into his room, looking over the pictures along his bookshelf. "Is this your boyfriend? God, you couldn’t choose a queenier gay if you tried."

"Don’t talk about him like that," Blaine spat, standing up. 

"I do wonder which one of you takes it up the…" He let out a grunt when Blaine slammed a fist into his stomach and countered by a punch to Blaine’s jaw. Instantly, Blaine saw red and repeatedly fought back. For way too long he had been terrified of this man. He was ready to fight back. 

Randy slammed him hard against the wall and pushed him again so Blaine stumbled out of the room and another punch made Blaine take two steps back onto…nothing. His arms windmilled for a few moments before he fell down the stairs and lay at the bottom, gasping for air. 

"Get up," Randy tried to drag him up the stairs, looking terrified. "You’re fine. Get up."

He managed to get Blaine into his room and left him on the floor, whimpering in pain. 

The next day, Blaine could hardly move without gasping in pain. He managed to not wince too bad throughout school but during Glee he was almost in tears during their practice.

"Blaine!" Tina gasped when his shirt slipped up to show a dark bruise along his hip. "What happened!"

And as soon as she said that, the entire practice was forgotten. 

"Dude," San pulled his shirt up and gaped at the bruising. "Who did this?"

"No one," Blaine panicked and pulled down his shirt quickly. "I’m fine."

"Dude, you are so bruised. Someone beat the shit out of you," Jake looked worried. "Who did it?"

"It’s…"

"Blaine?" Sam frowned. "Was this at school?"

He froze, eyes wide, trying desperately to find a lie and coming up short. Instantly, everyone looked horrified and stared at him. He could hear the whispers and curled in a little on himself. 

"Is it your parents?" Artie asked, making his heart pound. 

"No," Blaine shook his head quickly. "It’s not them."

"Blaine," Mr. Schue spoke up, looking uncomfortable and worried. "We can help you."

Just tell them.

You’ll be done forever.

"It’s my uncle."

He was sat down, Ms. Pillsbury crouched down by him and they called his parents. Blaine’s heart pounded so hard he thought he was going to pass out when he saw his parents through the door. 

"Honey?" His mom gasped and grabbed him in a hug, forcing Sam and Tina off of him. "Tell me what happened."

And Blaine did.

For almost half an hour he sobbed through telling his parents everything he uncle did to him. His father got more and more upset and left in the middle to call the police as his mother held him tight.

"It’s okay sweetie. It’ll all be okay. You’ll never see that monster again," She whispered into his eat and he relaxed for the first time in a long time.


End file.
